Peter Pan
, ook bekend als Malcolm, is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Hij verschijnt voor het eerst in de eerste aflevering van het derde seizoen The Heart of the Truest Believer. Geschiedenis Voor de eerste vloek Een man genaamd Malcolm wordt ergens in het Sprookjesbos geboren. Zijn familie is erg arm en op een dag om de familie te kunnen onderhouden wordt Malcolm verkocht aan een smid als leerling. Op die manier kan hij geld verdienen en helpen om het gezin te onderhouden. De smid is echter geen goede meester en hij mishandelt Malcolm. De enige manier waarop Malcolm deze zware tijd volhoudt is door iedere dag dat hij boven het warme vuur van de smederij staat te denken aan het advies dat zijn vader hem gaf: "Denk Mooie gedachten". Door dit te doen ging hij iedere avond naar de voor hem meest wonderbaarlijke plek ter wereld: Never Land. Op een bepaald moment ontmoet Malcolm de Zwarte Fee en krijgt een kind met haar. De Zwarte Fee verkiest macht over liefde en verlaat Malcolm. Hierdoor blijft Malcolm alleen achter om voor zijn zoon te zorgen, die hij Repelsteeltje noemt. Malcolm is echter een zwendelaar en het duurt niet lang voordat iedereen in de omgeving weet van zijn leugens en trucjes waardoor hij geen werk meer kan krijgen om geld te verdienen. Om zichzelf en zijn zoon toch te kunnen onderhouden speelt hij een kaartspel genaamd volg de Dame. Als hij dit op een dag doet komen een paar van zijn klanten erachter dat Malcolm de boel voor de gek houd. De boze klanten slaan Malcolm in elkaar stelen al het geld dat hij heeft verzameld. Alleen als ze erachter komen dat hij een zoon heeft laten ze hem met rust nadat ze zijn geld hebben afgepakt. Op een bepaald moment laat hij zijn zoon Repelsteeltje achter bij een stel spinsters terwijl hij werk gaat zoeken maar als dit niet lukt probeert hij weer met kaarttrucjes mensen hun geld te stelen. Repelsteeltje is bang om alleen achter te blijven met spinsters. Om zijn zoon te kalmeren geeft hij hem een pop gemaakt van strooi en zegt tegen zijn zoon om de pop een naam te geven zodat hij als een beschermer kan zijn. Repelsteeltje noemt de pop Peter Pan. Familie ---- Notities: *Goud = Biologische familie en huwelijk *Blauw = Adoptiefamilie *Rood = Stieffamilie *Volle lijnen duiden bloed ouder-kind relaties *Stippellijnen duiden huwelijk, adoptie relaties en relaties die resulteren in nakomelingen Persoonlijkheid Peter Pan ziet eruit als een normale jongen, maar wanneer je genoeg tijd met hem doorbrengt en hem leert kennen dan zie je onvermijdelijk zijn duistere kant. Peter Pan heeft psychopathische trekken is ongelooflijk arrogant en ook enorm zelfzuchtig hij denkt alleen maar aan zichzelf. Hij manipuleert mensen om zo zijn doelen te bereiken. Verder heeft hij een groot geloof in magie, dat is wat hem zijn kracht geeft. Hij hecht helemaal geen waarde aan loyaliteit en offerde zijn trouwste volgeling, Felix, op voor zijn duistere vloek zonder er maar over na te denken en vond zelfs dat Felix zich vereerd zou moeten voelen. Krachten *Geloof Magie: Hij is een expert op het gebied van geloof magie. Als hij maar hard genoeg in iets geloofd verschijnt het. Hij kan andere deze magiesoort ook goed leren aan anderen hij leerde zijn zoon met gemak om met geloof magie een stuk taart te laten verschijnen. Later gebruikt hij zijn geloof magie zodat Repel's doos van Pandora nep was en dat hij de echte in handen had. Deze kon hij toen gebruiken om Repelsteeltje in de doos te vangen. *Vliegen: Met behulp van geloof magie en als hij later het hart van de grootste gelover heeft kan hij gemakkelijk in Never Land vliegen. *Sterke zintuigen: Peter Pan kan alles horen en zien wat er op het eiland Never Land gebeurt. *Controle over de schaduw van Never Land. Nadat hij zijn zoon Repelsteeltje opgaf voor eeuwige jeugd kreeg hij controle over de schaduw van Never Land. Het kan andere schaduwen laten verdwijnen, transformeren in andere mensen en kan vliegen net als Pan zelf. *Controle over Never Land, Pan beslist wie er op het eiland mag komen en wanneer die persoon weer weg mag. Kapitein Haak kwam alleen weg van Never Land omdat Pan een deal met hem maakte. *Hekserij, Peter Pan heeft veel macht als het gaat over dit onderwerp. Hij kan mensen bevriezen zodat ze zich niet meer kunnen bewegen, zichzelf en objecten teleporteren en hij kan Telekinese gebruiken. Ook kan hij mensen doden door hun schaduw te stelen en kent hij magie om van lichaam wisselen met iemand zelfs als die persoon dat niet wilt. Hij kon ook de betoverde armbanden van Cora aanpassen zodat ze magiegebruikers hun magie neutraliseerden en hij had het zo gedaan dat de armbanden niet zijn magie neutraliseerden. *Bloed magie: Hij was in staat om nadat hij zijn zoon rumplestilkin/Mr. gold in Pandora's doos te vangen de doos te betoveren met bloed magie zodat alleen diegene van zijn bloedlijn de doos weer konden openen. Galerij 308GivesCoin.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 308Portal.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 308AFriend.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 308Transformation2.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 308PanFlying.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 304Baelfire.png|Nasty Habits 301Hiding.png|The Heart of the Truest Believer 301HenryFugitiveFlying.png|The Heart of the Truest Believer 307DearOldDad.png|Dark Hollow 308SorryRumple.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 308Nooo.png|Think Lovely Thoughts 309RumplePullsInPan.png|Save Henry 310Summon.png|The New Neverland 311WhatIHaveInMind.png|Going Home 311WormHasTeeth.png|Going Home en: